Butterflies and Hurricanes - Victuuri - Omegaverse
by Rozu Takumi
Summary: Victor y Yuuri son una joven pareja nacida entre las cuatro paredes de una prestigiosa universidad en Europa, una pareja moderna incluso para los tiempos que corren. Ambos saben que la vida recién comienza, quieren recorrer varios caminos antes de dar un paso del cual podrían arrepentirse. Sin embargo, el destino les tiene preparada una vuelta de tuerca que los pondrá a prueba.
1. Nota de autor

**Disclaimer:** Créditos a iraya0212 (tumblr) por el fanart utilizado en la portada. Los personajes mencionados en este fanfic pertenecen a Mitsurou Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto.

 **Aclaraciones:** AU. Omegaverse. Victor Nikiforov (alfa) x Yuuri Katsuki (omega)

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Les doy la bienvenida a lo que es mi primera traición a mis principios. Si. Como leen. Nunca creí encontrarme haciendo esto pero acá estoy, escribiendo mi primer omegaverse, mareándome entre tantas preguntas que hice, guías que leí entre otras cosas. ¿Cómo hace el resto? No tengo ni idea, pero yo terminé con un dolor de cabeza increíble. Por eso mismo, vengo a aclarar y contarles un par de cosas.

Es la primera vez que escribo sobre un AU que no inventé desde cero así que pueden encontrar muchas diferencias a lo que están acostumbrados a consumir.

Me siento extraña explorando algo fuera de mi zona de comfort pero realmente necesitaba sacarme esta historia de la cabeza.

La información utilizada fue extraída tanto de las guías sobre Omegaverse de Mimmulus (usuario en Wattpad) y Letras del Fanworld. Así como también recibí la ayuda directa de Aslhey Acosta y Misaky Cross (usuarios de Facebook que amablemente fueron respondiendo mis dudas) y de KateAnabell (usuario en Wattpad).

Lo que leerán aquí es mi forma de tomar los datos que ellos fueron comentándome y los que fui adquiriendo por mi cuenta de manera que se adapten a la historia que les quiero contar.

Podrán notar las variaciones que iré introduciendo con el paso de los capítulos. Si alguna duda se llegase a presentar, saben que no tengo problema en responderles. Me encanta interactuar con ustedes.

Como aclaré arriba, es un AU -además de ser Omegaverse, claro- en el que el amor de estos tortolitos nacerá en el hermoso ambiente universitario. En la historia verán dónde viven, cómo viven, dónde y qué estudian, entre otras cosas. Quienes me leyeron antes -y quienes me conocen- pueden saber que soy quisquillosa con esos detalles.

Dicho todo esto, los dejo con mi primer bebé omegaverse.

Tengan piedad.


	2. Prólogo

_Why you gotta hug me like that  
Every time you see me?  
Why you always making me laugh?  
Swear you're catching feelings _

**[Just a friend to you - Meghan Trainor]**

 **-x-x-x-**

El silencio entre ambos era lo suficientemente molesto como para que Yuuri empezara a mover con inquietud su pie derecho. Admiraba el paisaje a través de la ventana del autobus, tratando de perderse en lo verde del campo antes de perderse en su mente, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría insultar a Victor en ese mismo momento. El alfa a su lado le gustaba y demasiado. Jamás se había sentido de esa manera con ninguna de sus parejas anteriores pero ahí estaba el problema. Victor sólo lo ilusionaba. Victor era sólo su amigo.

Durante los meses anteriores, Yuuri había descubierto qué era lo que no lo dejaba dormir por las noches, había descubierto por qué tenía el rostro de Victor en su mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Sin embargo, tras descubrir qué sentía por el mayor, se sentía horrible y trataba de olvidar sus sentimientos por todos los medios, no lográndolo en lo absoluto. Victor era muy efusivo, lo abrazaba cada vez que estaban cerca, se despedía de él con un beso en la mejilla, le revolvía el cabello cuando decía algo que lo hacía reír y cada gesto sólo lograba que Yuuri se enamorase más de él; por eso, ver que repetía algunos de esos gestos con otras personas hacía que el azabache volviera cada día con ganas de llorar hasta quedarse dormido.

—¿No vas a dormir? —escuchó a Victor preguntarle con la misma dulzura y alegría de siempre. Sintió como buscaba la manera de pasar su brazo por detrás de su espalda para atraerlo contra su cuerpo. Katsuki, a pesar de querer negarse ante la invitación sútil, se dejó acomodar contra el regazo del peliplateado, manteniendo sus manos lejos del cuerpo de este, como si a menor contacto físico sintiera menos deseos de estar con él. —Te despierto cuando lleguemos —agregó, acariciando con lentitud el cabello oscuro y corto del japonés, quién mantenía sus ojos cerrados sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Recordaba cada palabra que se había animado a decirle a Victor la semana anterior cuando tras quedarse sólos en una salida grupal con amigos, había tomado el valor -y el vino- suficiente para declarar sus sentimientos. La respuesta no era la que esperaba pero de todos modos, Victor seguía actuando como si esa noche no hubiera existido. El japonés sentía como la ira comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Quería pegarle aunque sabía que lloraría mientras sus puños rozaran el pecho de Victor. Quería insultarlo pero era consciente que sólo de su boca saldrían palabras dulces o terminaría elogiándolo.

Se mordió levemente el labio inferior al pensar que seguramente Victor estaba rejocigándose al sentir como sus feromónas inundaban sus fosas nasales y tragó saliva con fuerza al descubrir que el ruso acariciaba con suavidad su cabellera y bajaba con pequeños movimientos hacia su cuello y mandíbula.

Instintivamente se acomodó mejor sobre el pecho de este, alzando apenas unos centímetros su rostro, escondiéndolo cerca del cuello del ruso. Al contrario de lo que trataba de pensar, su interior gritaba y rogaba un beso, un simple contacto que le demostrara que Victor se había tomado el tiempo de analizar la situación, excusa que había utilizado para rechazarlo aquella noche.

Con lentitud y movimientos delicados, el peliplateado fue cambiando de posición hasta quedar a milímetros del rostro de Yuuri. Podría haber rozado con diversión su nariz con la propia si así lo hubiera deseado, pero para el ruso ya era momento de dar por finalizada la espera, de dar a conocer los resultados de su análisis. Tomó entre sus largos dedos el mentón del joven japonés para achicar aún más el poco espacio entre ambos, presionando con suavidad sus labios, esperando que el contrario se sintiera tan dichoso como él en ese mismo momento.

—Tenemos un problema, Yuuri —susurró tras separarse, segundos después. —No voy a conformarme con uno solo... —agregó, antes de volver a acercarse peligrosamente a los labios del menor, quién no opuso resistencia alguna y lo esperaba con una tímida sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.


	3. I

_Underneath your sheets, I dissolve  
Safely in your heat, never cold  
Dear lover, put another pill upon my tongue  
Forever, wrap me in your heavy love _

**[Heavy Love - Lea Michele]**

* * *

 _ **Un año después.**_

Las clases eran interminables para Victor. No dejaba de revisar su reloj cada medio minuto sólo para encontrarse viendo la misma posición de las manecillas una y otra vez. Sentía como las palabras que salían de los labios del profesor Feltsman se aglomeraban en una pequeña nube a la cual no podía acceder. Ni siquiera le interesaba la clase en su totalidad, por lo que sus anotaciones eran palabras aisladas unidas con flechas y algún que otro tachón cuando notaba algún error. No quería estar ahí, no le agradaba sentarse a estudiar ni el punto al que debía llegar, pero sabía que le caería una buena reprimenda si volvía a abandonar una carrera teniendo ahora veinticinco años. Su madre ya no era tan permisiva como lo había sido cinco años atrás cuando hizo el primer cambio y en parte, la presencia de Yuuri a su lado lo motivaba a querer ser alguien mejor.

Sonrió como estúpido mirando la hoja, pensando en la cálidez de Yuuri esa mañana al despertar junto a él, en lo impregnado que estaba su aroma en el ambiente desde que por una partida defectuosa había dejado de consumir sus supresores. Supuso que por la actitud adorable y posesiva que había adoptado el japonés esa mañana, por la dulce esencia que emanaba y lo embrigaba y por los lamentos que profirió cuando el mayor se despidió, su celo estaría a la vuelta de la esquina. No le parecía el mejor momento para recibirlo teniendo en cuenta el estado gripal del nipón, lo angustiante que había sido estar toda una semana lejos suyo sólo pudiendo hablarle por teléfono para obligarlo a tomar sus medicinas y con todo el dolor corporal con el que tenía que lidiar, lo cual entre quejas le había comentado la noche anterior, buscando un poco de la protección que sólo los brazos de Victor le podían brindar.

Recordó con un leve calor recorriendo todo su cuerpo la primera vez que lo hicieron, justo tres meses después de haber comenzado a salir; lo extraño que había sido tener que confesarle que nunca había tenido relaciones y la mirada de sorpresa que Yuuri le regaló. Así como también el temblor que no abandonaba el cuerpo del japonés cuando respondió que él ya había incursionado un par de veces en el arte de amar. Así, siendo tan disparejos, ejemplares extraños para lo que su naturaleza les indicaba, decidieron dejarse llevar y fundirse por primera vez en un cálido encuentro que no podrían olvidar nunca.

A partir de ese momento Victor dejaba su casa una vez al mes para acompañar a Yuuri cuando su calor corporal le indicaba que estaba listo para engendrar. Pero claro está, tomando las precauciones requeridas para que esto no sucediera. Varias noches, tapados con una sola cobija en la habitación de Victor mirando una serie después de hacer el amor en silencio -y procurando que su aroma no los delatase con la plana mayor de la familia Nikiforov-, habían compartido su forma de ver la vida. Ninguno quería ser padre a esa edad ni querían atarse a algo que quizás el día de mañana les complicaría la existencia. Ambos veían la vida del mismo modo y no podían evitar sentirse tan agradecidos por haber encontrado a alguien que se adecuara a sus deseos. Eran algo así como una pareja moderna, de esas que deciden vivir el momento y dejarse llevar.

Sin embargo, cada tanto, Victor se permitía fantasear con una vida eterna junto a Yuuri. De vez en cuando, Yuuri se encontraba admirando a un omega que acariciaba a su hijo como si fuera lo más importante del mundo. Pero nunca se lo hacían saber al otro. Era algo que creían mejor ocultar hasta no dar más.

Al salir de clases recibió una llamada de su madre, preocupada por su paradero puesto que la noche anterior tampoco había vuelto a casa. Le explicó con amabilidad que quizás regresaría al día siguiente, que Yuuri no se encontraba bien y su progenitora entendió a la perfección que sucedía. Victor, esperando el bus que lo llevara hacia el pequeño apartamento de su amado, admiró el cielo, extrañado por el inusual clima en Coventry. El sol le hacía picar la piel debajo de su sweater de lanilla y sentía que su bufanda lo ahogaría en cualquier momento. Había pasado un cuarto de su vida en Moscú donde podía creer que moriría congelado sin haber vuelto a ver a su madre y el resto de su vida, en Coventry, donde las nubes y la niebla se adueñaban del cielo como en casi toda Inglaterra; por lo que había terminado acostumbrándose a la falta de luz en su rutina.

Llegó veinte minutos antes de lo esperado. El edificio donde el nipón rentaba un apartamento era de aspecto antiguo, con ladrillos vistos en la fachada, un poco de moho en las bisagras pero con alguna remodelación que permitiera el funcionamiento de una tienda de ropa en la planta baja así como también contaba con modernos equipamentos en los departamentos que rentaban y vendían. No había estado muy de acuerdo con Yuuri le ofreció una copia de su llave. Al parecer, creía que sería ir en contra de sus principios pero no pudo negarse al ver las orbes color café que amenzaban con empezar a llorar. ¿Qué tan malo sería visitarlo cuando lo deseara? ¿Qué tan malo sería escapar cada tanto del hogar que compartía con sus madres? Nada. No podía haber nada malo en ello. Así, recordando las cosas que habían vivido tan sólo en un año, hizo girar la perilla de la puerta principal. Perdido en los recuerdos, canturreaba una canción de un artísta local mientras iba subiendo peldaño por peldaño hasta alcanzar el cuarto piso.

Apoyó su rostro contra la puerta negra que separaba el corredor principal del monoambiente que habitaba Katsuki. Todo su cuerpo se sentía gelatinoso, débil, como si estuviera al borde de un colpaso. El aroma a fresias tan característico de su amante se extendía por el pequeño espacio, colándose por sus fosas nasales, rodeándolo y atrapándolo por completo. Tras respirar hondo, tratando de ignorar sus torpes movimientos y mirando sus pies, entró al pequeño rectángulo blanco decorado por algunas fotos que había hecho imprimir a modo de obsequio cuando su primer aniversario llegó.

—Victor... —canturreó entre alegre y desesperada una voz que era demasiado familiar. Mientras cerraba con llave, lo observó por encima del hombro, dedicándole una sonrisa tierna al descubrir que estaba en la cama, envuelto en las sábanas y con el cabello revuelto. Dejó su bolso apoyado contra la mesa del televisor y sobre esta, colocó las llaves. Se quitó los zapatos como Yuuri exigía cada vez que entraba a su hogar antes de avanzar hacia donde este se encontraba. —¿Por qué te fuiste? No quería que te fueras —protestó, dejando que su labio inferior sobresaliera.

—Tenía clases, Yuuri. No puedo faltar más en lo que resta del año —hizo un movimiento ascendente con sus hombros antes de arrodillarse para quedar a la altura de Yuuri para acariciar su sedosas hebras negras. El aroma era más intenso aún cuando estaba tan cerca y podía notar que su pareja estaba tomándose su condición demasiado a ligera. —¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó con la intención de referirirse a la gripe.

—Mal —respondió tajante mientras se sentaba en la cama, abrazando sus piernas. —¿Por qué no estás conmigo? Te quiero aquí —se quejó, señalándo un espacio a su lado. _Con que este mes estás quejoso, eh..._ Pensó con diversión. Yuuri, impaciente ni siquiera le dio tiempo a acomodarse y gateando hasta el borde del colchón, tomó al ruso de las solapas de su camisa para arrastrarlo con él a su lecho.

—¿Tanto me deseas? —preguntó a unos centímetros de los labios rosados del azabache, quién lo observaba con mucha desesperación impresa en el rostro. No obtuvo más respuesta que un beso apasionado, sintiéndo como la lengua del japonés buscaba con violencia a la suya.

No podía continuar jugando. No podía mantener el papel de alfa tierno y responsable en una situación así. No había nada que le sirviera para reprimir un poco más su naturaleza. Necesitaba darle a Yuuri lo que quería. Necesitaba hacerlo suyo una vez más.

Rodeó las caderas anchas de su pareja luego de acariciar con ambas manos toda la extensión de su espalda por encima del fino algodón de la camiseta blanca que alguna vez había sido propiedad de Victor, la única prenda que el menor llevaba puesta. Con delicadeza, lo ubicó debajo suyo, colocándose en el medio de las desnudas y blancas piernas que tanto lo enloquecían. Le besó con suavidad las mejillas, bajó por toda su mandíbula y su cuello antes de quitarle la camiseta para seguir su recorrido por todo el pecho, deteniéndose especialmente para rodear con la punta de su lengua los rosados pezones de Yuuri.

—Vitya... —suspiró frente al primer contacto, entrelazando sus dedos en la cabellera plateada del alfa, indicándole que quería más, que necesitaba otra vez de esa sensación. Este, no pudiendo negarse, repitió el proceso en el otro pezón, varias veces hasta que prefirió prestarle especial atención a otra zona. —Te amo, Victor, te amo, ¿lo sabes? —masculló entre jadeos, alzando el rostro del susodicho con ambas manos para observarlo directamente a los ojos.

Al ruso le fascinaba esa etapa del mes. El Yuuri cohibido que aún se rehusaba a mantenerle la mirada y se sonrojaba ante cualquier demostración de cariño, desparecía por completo y emergía una nueva versión de él que hacía y decía cualquier cosa que sentía sin ningún tipo de filtro. Sin responderle, enganchó con su dedo índice el elástico del bóxer ajustado para quitarlo del camino. Pasó su lengua por su propio labio inferior al dejar al descubierto el miembro de Yuuri, el cual latía levemente y lo invitaba a degustarlo como tantas otras veces. Los gemidos del omega eran música para sus oídos. Podía pasar horas escuchándolo rogar por más cada vez que se desvíaba del camino para jugar con sus testículos o con su húmeda entrada.

—Por favor, Victor. Por favor... —sollozaba mientras se aferraba con su mano derecha a la camiseta que había quedado tirada sobre su cama. —Victor —masculló una vez más, estirándo la primera sílaba de tal forma que pareció un pequeño gemido disimulado.

—¿Qué sucede? —le susurró, recostándose a su lado luego de haberse quitado el sweater y la camisa de un tirón. Por otro lado, su pantalón de vestir seguía en su lugar, sólo que tenía el cierre bajo, permitiendo que su miembro erecto y a punto de explotar detrás de la tela de su ropa interior pudiera verse.

—Hazme el amor, Victor —le respondió, tomando el rostro del alfa entre sus manos antes de besarlo con fervor. Le rodeó con su pierna izquierda la cadera, obligándolo a acercar su entrepierna a la suya, provocando al mayor e indicándole que no estaba para juegos, que su celo no era algo para tomarse a risa. Lo sufría. Sufría cada instante que pasaba sin sentir a Victor dentro suyo.

Con desesperación y ansiedad, el peliplateado se quitó las prendas restantes, patéandolas hasta que cayeran al suelo. Se apartó de los labios contrarios sólo para susurrarle lo mucho que lo amaba al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos bajaba por la espina dorsal de Yuuri, dirigiéndose a su entrada para dilatarlo sólo un poco más antes de entrar en él. La humedad en esa zona le indicaba que su adorado estaba más que listo para recibirlo y con un movimiento brusco, logró que este quedara sentado sobre sus caderas.

—Quiero sentir como te mueves, mi amor —lo provocó, susurrando con su tono de voz ya ronco por la excitación, haciendo que Yuuri con torpeza tomara entre sus manos el miembro de Victor para ubicarlo en el posición exacta para que, de una buena vez por todas, entrara en él y pudieran fundirse en uno sólo varios minutos después.

Los moviemientos circulares que realizaba el menor hacían que el alfa se volviera loco y gruñera cada vez que comenzaba a saltar sobre él, buscando mayor contacto y mayor placer. Sin embargo, sentir que estaba cerca del clímax apartó a Yuuri antes de que este volviera a moverse con su miembro dentro de él.

—Los condones... —alcanzó a jadear, con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón latiéndole fuerte contra su cavidad torácica.

—No importan, Victor... —se quejó, tratando de zafarse del fuerte agarre del mayor para volver a su cometido. —Las anticonceptivas —agregó con otro quejido antes de liberarse por completo.

—¿Seguro? ¿No habrá problemas? —logró preguntar, manteniendo la cordura antes de cometer un grave error.

—Victor... Quiero sentirte por completo adentro mío. ¿Puedes llenarme de ti esta vez? —le rogó con los ojos humedecidos, los labios agrietados y el rostro sonrojado al máximo, mientras buscaba el miembro de Victor con movimientos extraños de sus caderas. El ruso, harto de la situación y cansado de esperar, lo tomó de las muñecas para cambiar de posición, volviéndo a dejarlo debajo suyo pero esta vez de espaldas, rogando mantenerse lo suficientemente consciente como para no morder otra cosa que no fuera su propia mano.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, acá vamos. No tenía la intención de terminar este capítulo hoy y pensaba sólamente escribir un párrafo pero bueno, acá me ven, actualizando esto que seguramente es un asco y sumamente cuestionable.**_

 _ **Como podrán leer, en primer lugar, adapté los tiempos del celo en el omega a uno por mes debido a que no puedo manejar otros tiempos con la trama que tengo planteada. En segundo lugar, separé supresores y anticonceptivos porque también, así lo necesito. Y por último, no me gustaba la idea de Victor siendo un alfa rudo y violento con su amado así que preferí narrar una escena más romántica que otra cosa. Espero no generar discordia o algunos inconvenientes (?**_


End file.
